1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a planar reciprocating electronic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an electronic light emitting device consisting of a small amount of light emitting units arrayed in a row or more than one row which being able to reciprocate so as to exhibit much better visual effect than a large scaled displaying device thereby reducing fault rate and production cost of the displaying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional planar electronic displaying device is composed of a group of single light emitting units disposed orderly to form a collective body. It usually requires a large numbers of single light emitting units. If the display density of an electronic displaying device is 48 spots in height and 160 spots in width, the amount of total light emitting units will be 48xc3x97160=7680 units. If only one among this group of light emitting units is out of order, the whole operating effect of the device will be severely degraded. As a result, users have to tolerate the disadvantages of high fault rate and expensive maintenance cost of the conventional products.
Being encouraged by an intention to eliminate the disadvantages inherent to the conventional technique as mentioned above. The present inventor has devoted to resolve these disadvantages with a long time efforts in research and simulation, and finally came to realization of this invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a planar reciprocating electronic light emitting device consisting of a small amount of light emitting units arrayed in a row, or more than one row which being able to reciprocate on the screen so as to exhibit even much better effect than a conventional large scaled displaying device thereby reducing fault rate and production cost, and increasing, production efficiency.
For comparison, 48xc3x97160=7680 light emitting units are employed in a conventional device, whereas only 160 (one row ) units are required for this invention to achieve an equivalent effect. As shown in FIG. 1, in this invention, a group of light emitting units 1 is horizontally arrayed in a row on a planar reciprocating body 2, then the reciprocating body 2 is moved up and down vertically with the aid of nature of persistence of vision inherent to human eyes, letters of figures may be seen on the screen. The frequency of reciprocation is approximately 12 cps which means the light emitting units 1 scans the same spot on the plan 24 times/sec.
Next,e how the reciprocating body 2 can make a rapid swing motion on the plan will now be explained as follows with reference to FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2 the diameter of a big circle xcex81 is formed twice as large as that of a small circle xcex82 As the small circle xcex82 is rolled along inner circumference of the big circle xcex81 in clockwise direction, it will be found that point A on the small circle xcex82 will reciprocate along a line connecting points B and C. Next, referring to FIG. 3, assuming that the reciprocating body 2 is fixed on point A when the small circle xcex82 rolls along the inner circumference of the big circle xcex81 in clockwise direction one round, the reciprocating body 2 is also able to reciprocate along the line connecting points B and C, and at the same time, the reciprocating body 2 makes one revolution in counter clockwise direction. In this case if point A is made to be able to revolve in clockwise direction with relative to the small circle xcex82 then as the small circle xcex82 rolls one round in clockwise direction in the manner described above, point A also makes one revolution in clockwise direction with relative to the small circle xcex82. In the case the small circle xcex82 continuously keeps rolling, the reciprocating body 2 also keeps continuous reciprocating motion between line B C and maintains the original pose facing to a constant direction. If the light emitting units 1 are disposed thereon and flicker at a relevant time interval, desired letter or pictures can be displayed on the screen.